This invention relates generally to floor duct apparatus useful for the housing and routing of power and signaling lines, and cables generally installed during construction of floors and floor elevations of multi storied office buildings. More particularly, the invention relates to improved multiple functioning electrical outlet and distribution devices.
In the past there have been a variety of different electrical outlets and distribution systems that have been used for electrically connecting various types of office equipment thereto. Typical systems have included floor level mounted receptacles where the electrical receptacles are mounted in boxes that are recessed in the floor. Other types of systems that have been used involve boxes having electrical receptacles mounted in them where the boxes are mounted on top of the floor or in the wall so that various types of electrical appliances commonly used in an office can be connected including typewriters, lamps, clocks and whatever. In more recent times, an effort has been made to develop more orderly electrical outlets so that a single station of outlets can be put in place to service a series of office work stations and all of the appliances and equipment that might need to be electrically connected to a power source. It is to this subject that my invention is addressed, and my invention particularly concerns a group of multiple function electrical outlet and distribution devices of new and improved types.
My devices are provided with high and low density compartments that are walled separately from one another. The walls and dividers for the high and low density compartments can be readily changed and notches can be provided in a U-shaped upright fitting wall to enable positions of high and low density compartments to be varied.
Still further, and importantly my plate-like base and plate-like floor fitting are hinged together and attachable by Chase nipples to a floor and electrical conduits at floor level in such a new and unique way that the base and the fitting can be flat wire engaged with hex heads on the Chase nipples being located between base and fitting without interference so they can be flat wise engaged on top of one another.